


I've been watching you for some time (Can't stop staring at those oceans eyes)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, Fluff, GCSEs suck, Some angst, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Bemily one-shots prompted by people on tumblr





	1. Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> @ elizabethsaige : can i get a bemily + their first fight and making up please??  
> (sorry this took ages, i was never satisfied with how i wrote it)

"Bec, please, don't do this." Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair, causing it to stick up. Usually Beca would've smiled fondly at her, finding her absolutely adorable. Normally she she would be laughing a little before running a gentle hand through the taller girl's hair. However, right now was not a place for that. Instead Beca stormed off, shoving her hands in her pockets and trying to conceal her scowl. 

"What?" Beca asked, turning around and fixing Emily with her best glare. "Do what, Emily?" She tilted her head and folded her arms tightly. "I can't look at you, apparently, hooking up with Benji and not get pissed off?" She growled. 

"Beca! I'm not hooking up with him!" Emily snapped - and seeing Emily snap made Beca flinch as she is known to be the most patient person on earth. "For god's sake! Not every single person I glance at is someone I have a crush on!" 

"That kiss at the World's said otherwise." Beca snapped back. "And the fact that he kissed you _just now_ and you seemed to make no movement to pull away _at all_! Christ, Em. You're clearly just using me to get over your feelings for him when he went out with Cathy." Beca felt the tears stinging at her eyes as she gripped her hair and sighed. 

"Beca, baby, I promise I never thought of you like that." Emily attempted, trying to reach forward and hold her. "Beca, please. I tried to pull away I swear!"

"No, Em!" Beca snarled, lashing away. "You fucking kissed him and you're telling me you don't have feelings for him? You told me that you never had feelings for him, then why the hell did you kiss him at the worlds? And why the hell did you not pull away just now!" Beca was fuming, her words sharp like a knife. 

"I swear you don't trust me do you?" Emily fought back, her words trying to drown out the sobs rising in her throat. "You've never trusted me. You don't even believe me Beca." 

"I believed you till I saw whatever that was!" Beca yelled. "What are we even doing here? We've been dating for how long and we still haven't told _anyone_  and I swear to God, if it was Benji you were dating instead of me you would be wearing him on your arm 24/7. You'd never be embarrassed of him like you are of me." Beca snapped. Emily felt the dam break; Beca knew goddamn why she didn't want to say anything. Beca felt a slight pang of guilt but made no move to take back her sharp words. Emily fell silent, her mind focused on trying to hold back her tears. 

"I'm not a toy you can just pick up and use when you like Emily." Emily still sat, wordless. "I'm not some experiment for you to figure out whatever shit fest you have going on with Benji. I don't care what you say but I'm done with... whatever this is, alright?" Emily sat, fists balled up as Beca began to walk away. "I'm done."

"Heard you the first fucking time." Emily snapped back, her voice shaky from trying to conceal her crying. Beca felt the constant hit of guilt on the back of her head; it hurt like someone hitting her repeatedly with a frying pan but she didn't turn; she kept walking and it stung like a bitch. Hurting Emily stung like a bitch. But she's just too damn stubborn to do what she wants most: to turn around and sprint back to her, tackle her in a hug and hold her and tell her she's sorry and that... that she loves her. 

Emily didn't come back to the Bella's house that night. Beca would never admit it but she grew worried for the tall brunette's whereabouts. Stacie made sure to call her and Beca found herself biting her nails and feeling the hit of guilt at the back of her head, she felt like an asshole for ever hurting Emily. Beca, somehow, found herself standing in the doorway of the family room - aka where Stacie was on the phone with Emily asking if she was okay. And then Beca found herself face to face with Stacie post-phone call and when she was pulling on a jacket. 

"Where's Emily?" She asked, her voice trying to find balance and not reveal how she was feeling but her eyes gave it away from their pleading nature. 

"She's in her dorm, don't worry." Stacie then picked up her phone and placed it in her pocket. "I'm going to see her now just to make sure she's okay," Beca opened her mouth, "and no you can't come. She doesn't want anyone to see you."

"She doesn't want to see me." Beca sighed, feeling so irritated at herself, as Stacie walked away. "I wouldn't..." She then began to trail off before gathering herself. "She's the one who used me, why the fuck should I be hung up?" Beca defended, talking to herself in the empty room. But she knew, deep inside, that her fragile defending statements didn't seem as true as they did earlier. 

Beca felt pissed - but this time at herself. Beca knew she had to say sorry but she was too damn stubborn to admit she was in the wrong and especially as she had the imprinted image of Emily kissing Benji in her mind that also forbade her from marching herself down to Baker Hall and apologising to Emily. 

________________________________

It had been several days since the occurrence and Emily remained in her dorm with the other freshman, refusing to come back to the house and even saying she felt ill and not going to rehearsals. Chloe had immediately gone to see her with Stacie and reported Emily had been throwing up and refused to get out of bed. Beca felt the guilt but the stubbornness weighed her down and the thought that Emily didn't love her and was just using her accompanied the weighted feeling. 

The Bellas noticed Beca's shift in attitude immediately; perks of knowing the alt girl for almost four years now. They noticed how each day her eyes were puffy and her cheeks stained and red, an obvious sign of how many hours she had spent crying. Yet they didn't know why, they didn't know about her and Emily, and every time they attempted to reach out Beca would morph back into her freshman self and push everyone - even Chloe - away. 

The clothes she wore reflected how she felt: falling apart and clinging on by loose threads. Her choice in wardrobe consisted of old tattered T-shirts and old worn skinny jeans, the occasional flannel thrown over her shoulders. What they noticed was her seemingly favourite thing to wear over the days that passed was a red raptors t-shirt that draped down to mid-thigh on her; she always seemed to snuggle into the t-shirt she was practically drowning in and her eyes were always particularly puffy when she wore it, it's as if it triggered something within her but they couldn't pinpoint it. All they knew was something was wrong. 

Beca was sat at the kitchen island in the same red raptor's t-shirt and gym shorts, hunched over her laptop and giant headphones blocking herself out from the world. She had her reading glasses on her nose - which she was normally too stubborn to wear - to hide her puffy red eyes. 

"Bec, are you sure you don't want to come?" Chloe asked, her hand gently on the tiny brunette's.

"I said I wanted the house to myself, what do you not get?" Beca snarled, shoving off Chloe's hand. The Bellas all flinched at Beca's tone and the brunette froze, looking up at Chloe's - though calm - hurt expression before sighing and tossing her glasses on to the counter. "I - I'm so sorry, Chlo." She buried her face in her hands to hide the tears slipping down her face. "I... there's no excuse for how I've been treating you all."

"It's okay Bec." Chloe reassured, knowing Beca would prefer not to be touched in that moment. "We know you just need some alone time... but when you're ready I'm here." Chloe glanced back at the Bellas and nodded. "We're all here." 

"I know." Beca mumbled, offering a head nod as she couldn't even muster a fake smile. 

"We're going out though, we'll only be a little bit, just grabbing some pizza and stuff." Stacie explained, walking forward and placing a hand on Beca's back.

"Whatever, I'll be fine." Beca grunted and the girls nodded. 

The girls cast one last pitiful look at the moping girl before they filed out of the house. Chloe was turning to lock the door until she felt Flo tug her arm. Chloe turned to find Emily pacing outside the house, arms hugging her stomach like a lifeline, her eyes red and raw and her cheeks flushed and puffy. She looked the complete opposite of her normal sunshine self and all the Bellas felt a wash of understanding overcame them. Emily's hair was a windswept mess, thrown into a messy ponytail, and she was dressed in a black raptors jersey - Beca's oversized shirt they knew didn't belong to her now making sense - and worn black gym shorts, loose threads hanging from them and a small tear across the bottom. Emily was chewing her trembling bottom lip and pacing violently before her head snapped in the direction of the Bellas. 

"Oh... h-hey guys," She started, her voice so fragile and shaky in an attempt to fight back threatening tears. "I was... I-" 

Emily was promptly cut off by Chloe engulfing her into a hug, the others - even Amy - followed suite and all clung to her protectively. The younger girl then broke and let the tears pill, sobbing into Stacies shoulder and Chloe's hair, her breaths shaky and her inhaling behaved more like desperate gasps for air instead of trying to regulate her breathing pattern. 

"Talk to her." Chloe whispered as Emily pulled away. "She's a mess without you, Em." 

"She hasn't showered in days though." Amy piped up unhelpfully.

"I swear she ate a box of tic tacs and said 'there, I brushed my teeth' just yesterday." Cynthia Rose added. "So don't go too near-"

"Guys!" Stacie interrupted. "We'll insult Beca later... All we're saying is she needs you, Em."

"Talk to her." Flo insisted, pointing to the door. "Like how I talked to my brother to not try to sell me for a chicken." Emily tilted her head like a confused puppy. "That's not important though." 

"Just go to her, Legacy." Ashley insisted, Jessica nodding along almost ferociously. 

"Talk some sense into her." Chloe finished. 

They then saw how Emily's eyes lit up; it was refreshing as they hadn't seen that in weeks. It made them feel hopeful things would work out as they watched Emily step inside the Bella house, venturing quietly into the kitchen where Beca would be sat, oblivious. 

________________________________

Beca didn't move from her hunched position when she heard the door open again; she assumed someone had forgotten their purse or phone or Lilly forgot her mace or throwing star. Beca only looked up when she saw a figure enter the kitchen. She didn't tear her eyes away from her laptop but grew frustrated that no one would get the hint.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're an asshole." Beca knew it was her, her voice. 

"Leave me alone and go back -"

"No Beca!" Emily interrupted, her face fuming with rage. It was then that Beca looked up to find those damn big brown doe eyes looking intensely at her. Instead she noticed her eyes were bloodshot, her messy hair and the hurt in her eyes and face. "You don't get to talk right now, I had enough of that a few days ago." Beca noticed how Emily was shaking and tears began to run freely down her face, noticing Emily was on the verge of breaking completely. Beca wanted nothing more than to leap up and hold her tight, to kiss her and tell her it was all going to be alright. "J-just shut up and listen to me for once." 

"Okay..." Beca breathed out, knowing she didn't want to break the younger girl further. She wanted to look away as she felt her own heart breaking at the sight of Emily - her Emily - so broken and upset and how it was all her fault. Yet as she looked at the girl with red eyes and bright red cheeks, messy hair in desperate need of a comb's assistance, ratty old clothes and an exhausted despaired expression Beca couldn't help but see how beautiful and perfect she looked despite her inner turmoil. 

"I've been crying over what you said to me. I've been feeling guilty at something you accused me of doing that I _didn't_. I was crying over a girl that doesn't even believe me."

"If you came here just to tear me a new one-"

"SHUT UP, BECA!" Emily screamed before regaining herself and breathing in deeply. "I was feeling to lonely because I felt lonely without you. I felt guilty because I thought I was hurting you which is honestly so much more important to me than how angry I am at you for misreading a bloody situation-"

"Emily, I'm not here for you to use." Beca spoke, standing up and folding her arms. "I'm not some way for you to figure out your sexuality or any bull shit-"

"Why can't you just ever open your eyes! You need to open them and-"

"What? I can open them and see that you're still pining over Benji and using me as a way to make me jealous and have a few fun college experiments?" 

"Why can't you just see that I love you! Benji means nothing to me! He's my friend!" Emily yelled, her voice louder than Beca's rising one. "You won't let anyone care about you ever, huh?" Emily cried. "Can't you just see-"

"No!" Beca retorted. "You don't love me, you can't love me! I'm too fucked up and broken for you to love, please don't you ever say that. You loving me will fuck you up and I can't possibly ruin you. I just can't ruin you because I love you! I ruin everyone and I don't ever want to fuck you up-" Beca stopped mid rant as she realising Emily was coming towards her. 

Beca shut her eyes expecting to be yelled at again or Emily to even slap her but instead she felt infuriatingly gentle and soft hands cup her face and smash their lips together in a searing kiss. It was all clashing teeth and tongue, Beca whimpering under Emily's hold, reaching a hand up to tangle in her hand, the other gripping the counter behind her in fear that she would open her eyes and everything drift away. Emily's hands rested on Beca's neck; one on the bac to pull the shorter girl in to deepened the kiss. 

Emily's lips tasted salty from her tears, making Beca's heart ache, but the taste of apple mints still lingered there. Emily still smelled of cocoa and making Beca feel at home in her delicate hold, glad to be overwhelmed with the smell she had grown so attached to inhaling every time she was pulled in for a hug on woke up the next morning to; the smell she had missed; the girl she had missed. 

Emily eventually pulled away and rested her forehead on Beca's.

"You're not fucked up." Emily whispered. "You're not broken. You're Beca. And I love you, you and all your 'flaws' which are perfect to me." Beca gently stroked Emily's face. 

"I'm sorry Emily." Beca sighed, pushing her face into Emily's chest. "I should've never... I'm sorry." She whispered as Emily held her, just as she had longed for her to do. "Do you really mean it?" She asked, her voice a whisper. 

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Beca." Emily paused. "Did you mean it?"

"You're perfect Emily Beatrice Junk." Beca whispered fondly. "Who wouldn't love you?"

"Promise you trust me and won't leave me?" Emily asked, her voice so genuinely worried.

"Promise I'm not a distraction."

"I love you, I promise you you never were and never will be." Emily promised.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere... because I love you." Beca replied. 

Beca then pushed herself up onto the counter before pulling Emily back in for a deep, long kiss. Tender and sweet unlike their previous one.  It was to show their love physically instead of verbally because it just seemed so true instead of unspoken 'i love you's. They were so caught up in each other they almost didn't notice the audience of Bellas standing at the window peering in at the two.

Almost. 


	2. Babysitting Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt thing, can you do one where Beca and Emily get stuck with a baby for the weekend and have no idea how to take care of it? Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a baby, it's toddler Bella because I thought it worked better. Hope you enjoy!

Beca definitely regretted ever buying Bella a penny board for her birthday because now she was sat in front of a shaking Bella with scrapes on her elbows, knees and a cut down her chin. What's more is Beca was freaking out; it's her first day of five days of looking after the three year old and she had already almost killed her when suggesting they try out her new birthday present; Stacie was going to kill her. Bella's shoulder's shook as Beca sat her down on the kitchen counter gently.

"Shhh..." Beca soothed desperately, gently rubbing Bella's back. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Beca hushed, Bella's breaths shaky and huge crocodile tears slipping down her once rosy cheeks, her chest heaving with sobs. "Hey, Aunt Beca will get you all cleaned up. I promise." She whispered, kissing her forehead gently as Bella continued to cry, nodding shakily. "I'm so sorry Bella." Beca sighed, turning to open the kitchen cabinet. She stopped, running to wash her hands to not spread infection before darting back to the cabinet, throwing it open.

Beca rummaged through the cabinet, finding the first aid kit. She held the first aid kit and sided, on her socks, towards the freezer, opening it and grabbing a packet of frozen peas, before opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of grape juice (Bella's favourite) and kicking the doors closed with her foot, the first aid kit held by her teeth as she rushed back to Bella.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Beca murmured, placing the items on the counter next to the crying girl, her wailing seeming to simmer down. "Okay, I'm going to get you all cleaned up, then it won't hurt at all. You're being so brave Bella." Beca smiled, running her fingers through Bella's light brown hair gently, the little girl crying still. Beca grabbed the frozen peas from beside her and a dish towel, wrapping the packet up. "Now, hold this against your knee, right there where it's going a little purple." Beca said, voice soft as she guided Bella's tiny hand that clutched the towel. "It's going to be a little cold, but you're a brave girl so I know you can handle it." Bella nodded, breaths shaky, letting beca guide her hand to hold the peas over her bruised knee. Bella didn't seem to mind the cold and Beca sighed in relief that one thing was tackled.

Beca glanced at her phone as she rubbed Bella's back, seeing if Emily had texted to say she was back. As soon as Bella had tumbled Beca immediately rang Emily; Emily picked up immediately, knowing Beca taking Bella penny boarding was a recipe for disaster. She told her the damage and Emily said she'd run to the pharmacy for antibiotic cream and a proper gauze instead of the cartoon plasters that definitely wouldn't be enough for the scrapes on Bella's knees and elbows.

"Hey little dude, we're going to have to wash up your battle wounds with some water." Bella wiped away her tears and mumbled something. "It may sting a little bit, so tell me if it's hurting too much, but you're going to be brave right? I promise I'll be brave."

"I-I c-can be b-brave." Bella nods. "M-mama says I'm v-very b-brave." Beca smiles gently, picking up the little girl and bringing her to sit by the sink. Beca stes her down and turns on the hose, putting it at a low, gentle pressure so the water wouldn't attack the little girl's wounds.

"Okay..." Beca then gently runs the water over Bella's scrapes, Bella's face wrinkling and her tiny hand comes to clutch Beca's wrist. "Just a little more, it won't hurt for much longer, I promise."

"Y-you also p-promised I wouldn't f-fall." Bella wailed, Beca turning off the water after the water finished cleaning up the other knee that wasn't bruised. Beca pushed her lips into a fine line in guilt and bowed her head.

"I know, Bell." Beca sighed. "I'm so sorry for not holding on tightly enough." Bella managed a shaky shrug. Before she leaned forward to wrap her tiny arms around Beca, Beca hugging her back tighty, being careful not to graze against her scrapes. Beca then heard the miraculous sound of the door opening, turning her head and seeing Emily bolt into the kitchen after kicking the door closed. Bella immediately brightened and Beca sighed in mass relief her saviour was here.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Emily asked, gently reaching out to stroke Bella's cheek. "Has nurse Beca here treated you well?" Bella managed a small smile, her tears drying up. "Okay, well I've got some special cream that will help even more, okay?" Emily then pulled out the bag and handed Beca the cream, Beca smiling gratefully at her before opening the container. "This might sting just a little, but I promise it won't hurt too much."

"You can squeeze my hand if you'd like kiddo?" Beca offers, opening her palm in invitation. Bella nodded, holding Beca's hand in her tiny on, only being able to clutch on to a few of Beca's fingers. Emily, after thoroughly washing her hands, applied the cream to Bella's elbows and right knee, the peas now held by Beca's free hand on Bella's left knee. Bella was quiet, squeezing occasionally but took it like a champ despite the occasional squirm when Emily pressed down a little too much.

"Okay, all done." Emily hummed, smiling warmly. "Wasn't too bad, was it?" Bella shook her head. "Now, Doctor Mitchell-"

"I'm Doctor now, huh?" Beca smirked and Emily giggled a little, rolling her eyes fondly - something she definitely picked up from the smirking girl parallel from her.

"Hush, now pass me the bandages." Beca saluted her jokingly and handed her the packet. Emily carefully unwrapped the bandages and brought Bella closer to her. She placed the bandages on her elbows and knee before looking to her chin, cleaning the cut quickly before bringing out the packet of patterned plasters. "Okay, which one would you like?" Bella gazed at the colours wide eyed before picking on with green and purple dinosaurs, Emily placing it over her chin. "Okay, all fixed up." She smiled as Bella's tears finally subsided, Bella offering a bright smile. "Wow, you were so brave! Right Beca?"

"Braver than I could ever be." Beca smiled, Emily then brushed Bella's curls out of her face and kissed the girl's cheek, Bella managing a giggle. "Okay, how about we get you something nice to eat now considering how brave you've been?"

Bella nodded ecstatically as Emily picked her up off the counter and placed her down for her to go read or play by herself. Bella then walked off as if she hasn't just tumbled down a tarmac hill not an hour before. Beca sighed in relief before leaning back against the counter. She then looked to Emily apologetically.

"I'm sorry about getting her injured." Beca apologises sincerely. "She was just so excited when I first gave it to her and she was bored of the cartoons on TV so what else could I have done? But Christ Em, as soon as she fell I thought I'd killed her and when she started wailing my heart started aching because she was in so much pain. I gave so many butch stares to all the people staring, like have they never seen a crying child before? She just fell what did you expect?" Beca stopped when she felt Emily cup her cheeks gently.

"You are adorable when you get all panicky." She giggled before pressing a soft kiss to Beca's lips. "And you knew how to take care of her; you brought her back, cleaned the cut with water and iced her knee - albeit with frozen peas when we have a ice pack but it's better than you panicking and doing nothing. Plus she's fine now, she's back to her smiley self." Emily reassured as Beca hopped up on to the counter.

"Yeah thanks to you." Beca rolled her eyes and leaned back on the heels of her palm. "I literally don't know what I would've done without you. She visibly brightened when you walked through the door plus you actually managed to calm her down." Emily shrugged. "You're some sort of kid whisperer."

"Hey, I can talk to Bella, not baby goats." Emily smiled cheekily at her terrible joke as Beca rolled her eyes again.

"That was terrible." Beca said, despite chuckling. She then wound her arms around Emily, opening her crossed legs so Emily could stand between them. "You're going to be here tomorrow for the aftermath of sore bruises and changing bandages, right?"

"Yup." Emily replied, popping the p. "It's my day off."

"Thank goodness." Beca sighed, resting her head against Emily's forehead.

______________________________

After Bella had eaten her dinner late that day she sat in front of the TV in Beca's lap - her bandages having been changed after a bath - whilst Beca leaned her head on Emily's side. Bella looked at the cartoon on TV, watching Gumball Waterson trying to skateboard before she turned and looked at her Aunts.

"Aunt Beca?" She asked, turning her body in Beca's lap.

"What's up Belle?" Beca asked. "You want some more ice cream?"

"No..." Bella glanced at the TV over her shoulder before puffing out her cheeks. "Maybe we can try to go on the board again tomorrow?" She asked, her emerald green eyes (strikingly similar to Stacie's) shining up at her in hopefulness. Beca turned to look at Emily who nodded.

"Of course, and this time I promise I won't let go." Beca nodded as Bella wrung her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her. Beca leaned close to Emily after Bella had turned to face the TV again. "You're going to come, right?" Emily let out an airy laugh before nodding. "Okay, good."

The next day Beca made sure to God that Bella wouldn't fall over, Emily took about a hundred pictures and the day finished with Bella having the biggest brightest smile, no tears whatsoever. Beca hadn't felt prouder or happier to see Bella smiling so wide when she went down the hill by herself, not wobbling at all. 


	3. (Love)sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kxndrick-snxw said:  
> bemily au where beca is the type of sick person who insists that they're fine but in reality, cannot even stand up with out feeling faint and dizzy. emily finally gets beca to go back in bed instead of going to class or work and takes care of her small, gurmpy and sick gf

"Beca Renée Mitchell, sit down now." Emily ordered, standing in front of the stairs leading from the loft to downstairs. Beca ran a hand through her messy brown waves of hair and rolled her eyes, grabbing a beanie feebly to hide her mess of hair. "I'm serious, I'm not going to allow you to walk out that door and infest the rest of campus with that nasty illness you've caught." Emily barked, pointing for Beca to crawl back to bed. 

Beca had woken up this morning with a terrible fever and at first couldn't get out of bed. Amy - wearing an over dramatic face mask to 'protect herself' - ran to get Emily who called her teachers so she could stay with her girlfriend to take care of her, this is because when Beca gets sick she gets whiney and 'adorably pathetic' as Emily called it.

"Jeez, you sound more like my mother than my girlfriend." Beca replied in a nasal voice. "But, I'll be fine Em, trust me." Beca then walked towards the stairs, dodging Emily (read: stumbled past haphazardly), before letting out a massive sneeze, causing her to stumble backwards and almost topple over.  

"Yeah, I don't think so." Emily giggled, taking Beca's laptop bag and notebooks, gently pushing the smaller girl to sit down on her bed. 

"No, no, okay." Beca reasoned, standing up quickly before she stopped, eyes extending as she spread her arms out to keep balance. "Why is the room spin - nevermind." She croaked, holding a hand out. "I'll go to class and then work, and if I'm fine you have to buy the food tonight and if I'm not fine then I'll buy." Beca stated, Emily noticed how she was clinging on to her desk for support and, despite being clad in skinny jeans, Emily's hoodie, a long-sleeved t-shirt and beanie, she was shivering (and she hadn't even gone outside). 

Emily already knew the winning result. 

She so badly just wanted to say no and tuck Beca into bed but she knew how stubborn the girl was, plus Amy did always tell her to try have a bit more fun. 

"Okay baby." Emily hummed, pulling Beca close to her by the drawstring of her hoodie, the shorter girl stumbling forward and latching her trembling hands on to Emily's arms. Emily looked down at her and bit down on her lip; Beca's nose was already bright red from the ridiculous amount of times Beca had sneezed or blown her nose, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess tucked under her red beanie. Emily wanted so badly just to hold her till she got better. She new trying to get Beca to call in sick would be a losing battle but she had to try, despite the silly bet she just agreed to - gosh, why did she agree? Probably because she could do with some free food. 

"O-okay?" Beca asked, voice nasal as she sniffed heavily. Emily nodded simply as Beca offered a weak smile. "Cool, I'll see you later baby." Beca sniffed again, tilting on to her tiptoes for Emily to kiss her. 

"I don't want your germs." Emily teased, pushing Beca away with her index finger. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Em." She grunted, walking towards the stairs (read: tripped over her own feet in a sick haze before grabbing the bannister and hoisting herself up) and waving goodbye. "Don't miss me too much." She attempted a smirk that ended up looking like a lopsided smile that a drug addict might wear frequently. 

"I doubt you'll be gone long." Emily sang, hearing Beca's feet pad down the stairs. Emily huffed out and fought the urge to run after Beca, throw her over her shoulder and just take care of her till she got better and - also importantly - make sure Beca didn't spread her plague across the rest of Barden. 

**____________________**

Emily sat at her desk with her work in front of her, she had hit play on spotify and Billie Eilish accompanied her as she worked but not two minutes into her work her phone rang. 

"Hello?" Holding her phone expertly between her cheek and her shoulder as she continued to write she listened to the voice on the other end. "Of course, I'm on my way. Thanks Jesse." Emily then hung up and sighed, her homework would have to wait. She quickly traded her gym shorts for leggings, grabbed a dirty pink jumper and pulled her shoes on before heading out the door and towards main school. She shook her head when she saw a groggy Beca leaning desperately on Jesse for support who - upon seeing Emily - patted her cheek to attempt to rouse her from her sickly state. 

"Your amazing girlfriend is here to collect you young padawan." Jesse stated, wrapping an arm around Beca's waist and hoisting her up from the bench they sat on. Beca grunted as she dragged her eyes up to look at Emily. 

"Said I couldn't be out of the Bella's house in my condition." Beca grumbled and Emily tilted her head at how adorable Beca looked, the shorter girl drowning in her grey hoodie. Emily opened her arms and Beca shuffled towards her, pressing her cheek against Emily's chest. 

"Thanks Jesse." Emily smiled and he shrugged, bumping Beca's shoulder. 

"Get better soon Morticia." Jesse teased as Beca weakly flipped him off with a trembling finger. Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm not even that sick." Beca grunted into Emily's chest, making no sign of wanting to move. "It's not like I need to be quarantined. Sick... I'm not sick." Beca whined, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. 

"Well, if you're not sick, I suppose you won't need me to carry you back? We can just walk all the way back instead." Emily hummed. Beca let out a whine of displeasure as Emily began to tug away from her grip. "What's that? What do you want baby girl?" Beca mumbled something into her chest, muffled by Emily's jumper. "Sorry Becs, didn't catch that."

"Carry me please... bitch." Beca grunted and Emily's shit eating grin only grew. "Wipe the smile off your face." Beca retorted before pulling away and out stretching her arms like a toddler waiting to be picked up by their parent. 

"Come on grumpy." Emily giggled turning around and gesturing for Beca to hop on her back. Beca obliges, her feet aching despite having hardly used them. Beca clambers on, wrapping her legs around Emily's waist and her arms around Emily's neck as Emily adjusts her on her back with a few hops before walking forward. 

"This does not mean you win the bet." Beca grunts, burying her face in Emily's shoulder, barely being able to catch a whiff of Emily's smell of lavender or vanilla due to her heavily blocked nose. Emily lets loose a giggle as she taps her fingers against Beca's calf.

"Of course not." She hums, reaching the drive to the house. "Plus I'm making you some soup." She states, finally reaching the front door. "I'm going  to take care of you till you're all better."

"I told you, I'm not even that sick, just a little blocked nose that I can't breathe through, a terrible cough and a little nausea that made me almost Aubrey-style vomit in class, no big deal." Beca huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with the previous huff of air and sliding off of Emily's back so she could unlock the door. 

"Yeah, you're definitely not sick."  Emily hummed before opening the door, Beca rushing into the warmth of the house, dropping her backpack by the door. She stood leaving her hand against the table by the door, trying to steady her spinning mind but the feeling of steadiness never came as she was quickly hoisted back into the air. 

"EM! PUT ME DOWN!" Beca shrieked (read: croaked in the most feeble voice) having been slung over Emily's shoulder. 

"Nope, not till I get you safely tucked in bed." Emily hummed, walking up the stairs with Beca dangling from her shoulder. Beca huffed out, too weak to fight back and flopped over Emily's shoulder, fisting the younger girl's jumper for dear life. Emily set her down once they reached the loft and pointed at Beca's bed. "Go, now." She ordered as Beca looked at her with exhausted eyes and a quirked eyebrow. 

Emily raised her in turn as Beca sighed and turned towards her bed. Beca crawled on her mattress till she reached her pillow before dropping flat on to the bed. Emily didn't let the sigh of contentment from Beca flopping on her bed escape her hearing. She smiled at her tiny girlfriend and let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to make you some soup and get you tissues, your laptop and a hot water bottle for your stomach." Upon hearing a grunt in reply from Beca, Emily smiled and walked towards the stairs. 

"Em?" Beca's croaky voice was muffled by the pillows but Emily still turned to look at the mess of hair raised from the pillows. "I think I'm sick." She mumbled and Emily let out a scoff before laughing, leaning on her palm that rested on the stair railing. 

"Yeah, but I'm going to make sure you feel better." Emily smiled brightly and when Beca saw that smile she swears she already started to feel better. 

When Emily returned with some soup she found Beca curled up in bed watching an episode of runaways on her laptop. The shorter girl was curled up in Emily's hoodie but had shucked off her skinny jeans and beanie which sat pooled at her bedside. Emily couldn't help her fond smile as she set the soup bowl down on her night stand. Beca looked up at her and managed a feeble smile as she pulled her duvet down to pool around her hips. 

"Thanks Em." Beca said. Emily sitting down on her desk chair before rolling herself closer to Beca with the push of her legs on the floor. 

"It's okay." Emily hummed, reaching out and brushing Beca's bangs back from her forehead.

"I'm sorry I was a stubborn bitch." Beca muttered. 

"I'm sorry you're buying dinner tonight." Emily smiled. 

"We agreed you didn't win." Beca grumbled. "Come sit with me?" 

"I love you Beca but I don't want to get sick." Emily then gently pressed a quick peck to Beca's forehead as Beca frowned. "But I'll come and work in here next to you if you like?"

"Thanks." Beca smiled before sitting back against the pillow and putting the soup aside. 

"Anything for you." And she definitely meant it. 


	4. See You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bemily prompt: Beca is fed up with (insert artist here) but then Emily comes by with their little boy and he is so intrigued by everything Beca smiles for the first time in days! please i need this

Beca sighed and placed her head in her hands for what felt like the billionth time that day as she sat at her desk, impatiently tapping her foot. She glares at the track in front of her, a bitter taste forming in her mouth; she glares at it as if it just punched her dog. She honestly wishes the incompetent artist she's working with  _had_  punched her dog because that would honestly give her a better platform to yell at him. The guy was young and seemed to just want to drink and smoke his life away, literally showing up for a meeting the other day completely hungover - yet still mildly pissed in the moment - and attempting to light his fucking cigarette _inside_ in the presence of music executives, his own manager and Beca herself. He honestly disgusted her. 

What made it worse was the constant nagging from turtle man - sorry, Theo - who kept peering over her shoulder and just pissing her off by being in the same room as her. And despite the fact that she's  _married_  apparently was no catalyst to help stop his God-awful flirting with her. 

Thinking of Emily and their son Troye was honestly the only thing keeping her grounded at this point; the only thing keeping her somewhat sane. 

The door then swung open as she turned her head, feeling her rage bubble at the sight of the aforementioned twat-faced 'rising star' accompanied by his homophobic (apparent at the disgust when she told him she had a wife, him asking why she hadn't chosen a nice man instead) manager and turtle man himself. Beca took in a gulp of air as she relaxed her shoulders, her mind solely focused on her family. 

She played the track and Theo seemed to enjoy it, patting her shoulder in solidarity. She offered him a small nod and half-smile before she turned back to the artist who sat - wearing sunglasses indoors like a cliche asshole in those movies she watched with Jesse - with her fingers drumming on his knee, looking deep in thought which Beca didn't know was possible if you had no brain cells left. He then stood up and waved his hands exaggeratedly in a means to get her to hit pause. She hit the button required before placing her best - albeit painful - smile on her face. 

"So, what did you think?" Theo asked, turning from the guy to Beca. "I thought it was such a turn around from what we first heard, like a reformed-" 

"Right, right, I see what you did with that," he pursed his lips, kicking the air for no apparent reason, "I just fucking hated it." He laughed, jutting his hand out to lean on the wall but instead missing it by a long shot due to him being pissed. And him being so despite Beca _knowing_ he'd rolled out of bed a couple hours ago. 

Honestly, Beca wished _she_ had some burning alcohol to dim the rage building in her chest; she had missed her son's parent teacher meeting to make this piece of shit's just as shitty track somewhat decent, she had been going to bed at an ungodly hour for the past few days and hadn't even gotten to see her wife or son for those days besides Beca finding Emily sound asleep when she finally went to bed. All of that for this bullshit? Beca would need a fucking packet of cigarettes to numb the rage at this point - smoking being something she only did when she was about to snap someone's neck. 

Beca balled her fists, Theo's hand on her elbow only fueling her rage, before plastering on a huge smile and nodding at Ru$$ell (as he liked to call himself besides his name being John or Jack or Julian or some shit) who was spurting out how he wanted the original piece of shit he called a song to be the final demo, not Beca's version. 

Beca smiled with tightly gritted teeth and nodded, knowing the faster everything was done (and that meaning in its entirety) the faster she could say goodbye to this wannabe permanently, passing him on to whatever poor Junior Producer would be so unlucky. And the faster this meeting was over, the faster she could sit in her office and scream into a throw pillow. 

The meeting concluded and Beca greeted them goodbye (read: restrained herself from screaming at them) and briskly walked back towards her private office. She walked with such velocity for two reasons: the aforementioned "scream into the pillow" technique and to emphasise to Theo - who was trailing after her - that she did not want to speak to him. 

"Beca, Beca, wait up!" He called desperately as Beca blocked out his annoying voice, attempting to slip quickly inside her office and hang up the 'do not disturb' sign (aka tell her assistant to tell everyone she was "on an important call"). Theo, due to him having more than a foot of height on the tiny producer, caught up easily, placing a hand on the door she was opening. "Listen, he's tone deaf and the faster you get this -"

"- over with, the faster we can throw him to someone else like a used tissue." Beca finished monotonously. "Yeah, I know. Now can I please go into my office I have an important phone call to make." She stated bluntly. The british man nodded, letting her past, Beca knowing he was eerily watching her as she shut the monochrome door. 

Beca huffed out as she slumped into her chair, leaning back and feeling her seething rage bubbling up, threatening to overflow. Beca stood up, about to reach for her favourite 'screaming throw pillow' before her eyes somehow found the framed photograph of Emily and Troye smiling brightly at Beca as she took the photo. 

Troye looked so strikingly similar to Emily already at 5 years old, sporting her naturally wavy hair (that looked more curly than wavy on Troye), her big brown doe eyes and inheriting her bubbly personality. Beca thanked god he wasn't like her, though his thrill and odd sense of humour resembled Beca identically; this, admittedly, terrifying Beca. 

Beca held the framed photograph between her palm and thumb of each hand and her mind solely focused on the fact that she would be able to see her wife and son awake for the first time in days this evening and she felt the aggravation melt away slightly, but her scowl not budging, especially when she heard some people walking towards her office. 

She had faith though that her PA Fred, bless his heart, would know what she's like in these situations (he normally knows the protocol and doesn't have to be asked) and would tell these people she's busy and to come back at a better time. Beca situated herself at her desk in order to make her role more convincing as she even heard a muffled voice asking a question to Fred. 

Instead of hearing Fred's programmed reply she managed to catch Theo's voice instead. 

"Yeah, probably better you come back later. She's really busy with a phone call." Theo said, Beca envisioning him nodding alongside his words in that pseudo-assish manner. 

"Okay, we understand how busy she is." Came the reply, Beca's ears perking at the familiar voice they picked up on. "Do you know how long she'll be?"

"I'm sure you can-" Fred started.

"We never know, normally an hour. It depends. Whenever I'm looking for her and she's on the phone it seems as if her calls are five hours long." Theo chuckled. "Anyways, I'll tell her you were her and it was nice seeing you -"

"Em?" Beca called from her doorway, having opened the door and found the following: an exasperated Fred trying to get rid of Theo, a desperate Theo trying to shoo away the two visitors and - finally - Emily standing with Troye on her hip, wide smiles on their faces when they saw Beca standing there.

"Mama!" Troye called, Emily setting him down as he ran to Beca. Beca found herself mirroring his smile as she knelt down, hugging him tightly.

"Hey buddy." She grinned, kissing his head and holding him tight. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your meeting yesterday and that I haven't been tucking you in."

"S'okay. Mommy said is 'cause you working hard." He replied, his words muffled as his face was buried into her blazer. Beca smiled kissing his head again before looking up and meeting Emily's warm brown eyes. Beca reluctantly pulled away from Troye, running a hand gently through his curly hair, standing up and facing Emily.

"Hey stranger." Emily smiled as Beca resisted the urge to jump into her arms. Instead she opted to step towards her, pull her down by the collar of her shirt, and kiss her firmly. She felt Emily smile against her lips before she pulled away, hugging Emily tightly.

"God I've missed your voice." Beca mumbled as Emily let a giggle loose.

"And Troye and I have missed you." Emily smiled, kissing her head. Beca felt her smile grow as she looked up at Emily adoringly.

Meanwhile Theo stood completely shocked; Beca hadn't properly smiled (not in the slightest) for the past few days and suddenly she was smiling as if she'd won the lottery.

"Mama! Mama!" Troye called, Beca turning in Emily's arms to find Troye poking his head out from Beca's office door frame, wide eyed in wonder. "What's this?" He asked, pointing to the various pieces of equipment. Beca smiled warmly as she followed him in, dragging Emily in after her to explain everything to her son.

Theo - still - stood in shock; Beca never let _anyone_ into her office willingly. Even Fred - who she was pretty friendly with - would only poke his head in to tell her something or use the phone. Beca _never_ let him in her office.

"I don't know why you look so shocked." Fred hummed. "She actually _likes_ her wife and child for one thing."

Meanwhile Troye had clambered up on to Beca's desk chair and was looking at the demos on her laptop, pointing at them with his tiny fingers and asking if he could listen to them. Normally Beca would've hissed at someone leaving fingerprints on her laptop screen or told them shortly that they couldn't listen but obviously she'd do anything for Troye, especially when he looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"What do you think of this one bud?" She asked, clicking on her favourite one. She then placed her mammoth headphones over his tiny head as he clutched on to them, listening to the music and smiling that megawatt smile he'd inherited from Emily. Beca grinned at him contentement before turning to Emily.

"Thank you." She smiled and Emily furrowed her brow.

"What for?"

"I don't know." Beca admitted, shrugging. "Maybe we're connected but you just happened to show up when I was feeling like complete and utter shit."

"Don't tell me you were going to scream at Mr. Pillow." Emily gasped, clutching the very pillow Beca was going to scream into earlier as Beca shoved her playfully. "I hadn't seen you in days and Troye missed you ... we missed you. So I brought him here just to check up on you. And maybe we are connected like that one theory about soulmates that-"

"You and your soulmate theories Em." Beca rolled her eyes.

"They're real Beca." Emily sang, playing with the hairs on the back of Beca's neck as she slid her hand upwards. "You know it." She hummed as Beca let loose a laugh. "There she is. There's my Beca. There's her smile." She grinned.

"Only you two could pick me up after the shit fest of a day I just had." Beca smiled, tilting up on her tiptoes - due to her being in flats - and gently kissing Emily.

"Because you love us." Emily hummed against Beca's lips. 

"That I do." Beca agreed, rocking back on her heels, Emily's arms wound around her neck still. 

"Mama, I wanna listen to Mommy's song." Troye piped up, trying to detach the headphones from his tiny head. Beca turned, Emily's arms sliding down to hold Beca close to her front by Beca's waist, and smiled, leaning forward in Emily's insistent hold and finding the track quickly. 

"Here's a new one, I don't think you've listened to this one yet." Beca smiled, unplugging the headphones for all three to listen to the music. The delight in Troye's eyes as he listened to Emily's voice made both his mothers' hearts swell as he nodded his head to the beat, mouthing along to some of the words as Emily had been humming her songs in the house all the time. 

"What do you think Troye?" Emily asked, smiling widely as he bounced along to the rhythm of 'see you smile' - his bedtime lullaby. Troye looked up at her with light in his eyes.

"It's amazing!" He grinned, displaying an ecstatic double thumbs up. "Miss Brooks taught me that word." 

"And you're using it amazingly kiddo." Beca laughed, picking him up from the chair - swinging him around slightly - before placing him on his feet. "Now come on, mama is very hungry and I'm sure you are too." Troye brightened at the mentioning of food - it was frighteningly similar to Beca's reaction at the promise of food - and grabbed his backpack, running for the door. 

"I don't think I've smiled in days until now." Beca said in a realisation-type tone. 

"Well, as the song says, my favourite thing is to 'see you smile'." Emily drawled cheesily. 

"You disgust me." Beca cringed. Emily smiled warmly at her, pecking her forehead. 

"I love you." Emily hummed, pulling Beca out of her office.

"Yeah yeah love you too and all that." Beca rolled her eyes, despite meaning every word. 

"I'm so glad I married such a romantic." Emily giggled, pulling Beca after a bouncing Troye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha did not know she needed this till she read it. I fell completely in love with this prompt when I first saw it I was just lazy to write it.


	5. Post-It Notes To Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a bemily prompt where one leaves sweet post it notes around the house/apartment for the other? Can either be pre relationship or established relationship, but anon messages does seem to be more intriguing as opposed to knowing who is writing them from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to do it for them at Barden but I thought boarding school worked because I'm doing GCSEs so I found it easier to write.

The notes started appearing frequently about halfway through GCSE season (or living hell for UVths) but the first started right at the beginning. 

"'Don't hate Mondays, make Mondays hate you'." Beca frowned at the bubblegum pink sticky note that was left on her headphones. She thinks she passed out on the sofa as her last memory is studying in house study with her layer. Someone (she figured Stacie) had carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed (that part seemed more Chloe). 

She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the note again, seeing a cartoon cat doodled next to the cursive writing. She found the smallest hint of a smile tug the corner of her mouth up as she stretched.

Beca paused mid-stretch, her t-shirt having just risen above her stomach, when she paused in a form of realisation or registry. "Wait... who the f-" 

"Beca? You up?" A voice rang, Beca hearing two light knocks on her door. Beca let out a grunt of affirmation as she grabbed her contact lenses. Emily then appeared at the top of the stairs with two mugs. "Morning." She smiled as Beca rubbed her eye, squinting and nodding, Emily smiling softly in response. 

Beca isn't blind, her power is only -2.00 in the right and -1.50 in the left (Aubrey calls her a glasses fraud), yet her vision seems extra bleary this morning for some odd reason. Beca nods at the younger girl as she shuffles towards the sink in her dorm. 

"You sleep alright?" Emily asked, setting the plate and mug down on Beca's desk, next to the neat piles of flash cards. Beca nodded before blinking in her contacts, resisting the urge to rub her eyes in the process. 

She turns and Emily hands her the mug wordlessly. Beca nods gratefully as she accepts the mug and drinks the coffee. She sighs and wipes her mouth, placing the mug down. 

"You have an exam this morning?" Beca asks as she checks her clock: 7:30 am. 

"Mhm, Drama written first thing." Emily confirms. "You and the others are lucky yours don't start until 2 this afternoon." Emily huffs and Beca would be lying if she said she didn't find that absolutely adorable. Emily then lifted her mug and took a sip of her tea - Beca and everyone else in the layer knows she only drinks iced coffee. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine dude." Beca then sat back on her bed. "You and Chloe were quizzing each other all evening, you know your stuff." She insisted, patting the bed for Emily to sit. "And from the fact that the whiteboard paper you stuck up took up an entire wall and you _still_  managed to fill it up blows my mind." 

"That's not the only thing you'd like to blow, Becs." Stacie winks, upon just opening the door. 

"I would've unfriended you by now if you weren't such a good science teacher." Beca mumbled, raising her mug again to her lips as Emily giggled. 

"Anyway, just wanted to remind you we don't have to go to prayers, Gail is letting us stay back at house." Beca nodded in thanks. "Hey Em, i'm no surprised your bed was empty. You were out like a light by 10." 

"Come on, let's get some food in you." Emily spoke, standing up. "I bought three boxes of Cookie Crisp for this month Beca; I know it's your favourite." Beca groaned, setting her mug down and flopping back on her bed. "Come on, you don't want a scolding from Chloe." Beca slowly raised her head from her pillows, her hair hanging over her face. 

"Point." She mumbled, reluctantly sliding her legs off of her low bed. 

Emily smiled and said she would grab her cereal box before meeting Beca in kitchen. Beca nodded as she turned to grab her RS notes for that afternoon. As her hands found the pile of papers her eyes couldn't help but linger over to the mysterious sticky note. 

Beca felt the curiosity build inside her again about who left that note. 

____________________

"Hey Chlo, thanks." Beca hums as she enters the kitchen, grabbing two bowls from the bottom cabinet and two spoons from the drawer. 

"For helping you into your pyjamas last night?" Chloe asked. "I'm surprised you're not in more of a fuss that I saw your bright purple boy shorts." Chloe snickered. "I mean you didn't mind when I asked but considering you asked CR for a 'kiss good night'-" 

"You what? I did _what?_ " Beca asked. "God how tired was I- that's not the point. I wanted to say thanks for the note." She said as she flicked the kettle down. 

"The note?" Chloe asked, lifting her head from her drama notebook. 

"The one with the cat...?" Beca prompted and Chloe knitted her eyebrows together. "Was that not you?" 

"Ooh, a secret admirer." Chloe gushed, Beca's eyes going wide. "Is that why you're actually responsive this morning?" Chloe asked in shock. 

"Did someone say short stuff is in love?" CR snorted. "Didn't know little balls of rage had other emotions." 

"Why do I willingly take this abuse?" Beca asked as the kitchen door opened, Emily humming as she walked in. 

"Hey Legs, DJ is in love." Amy smirked and Emily stopped as she slid the cereal box to Beca.

"Amy!" Beca gaped as Emily gave her a puzzled look. 

"Is it from our twin house?" Flo asked. "He looks strong enough that no one could kidnap him or accuse you for holding him captive if he... disappears." 

"Oh my god guys, I'm not in love." Beca groaned. "And if I were you would've gotten it out of me by now, knowing you lot." Beca then glanced at Emily who was glancing quizzically at her. As their eyes met Emily immediately brightened; she accepted the bowl and spoon Beca offered before shaking some cereal into it. "You alright Em?"

"Mhm, just a little tired is all." Emily affirmed, nodding slowly. "I was just up late last night-"

"Benji?" Beca asked as she passes Emily the milk carton, not knowing why a knot was forming on her stomach. 

"No, just figuring stuff out." Emily paused. "Like maths stuff I don't get; for tomorrow. Stacie was up as well so she didn't mind the light."

"Wait didn't Stacie say-"

"Em, we have to get changed." Chloe reminded, putting her bowl in the dishwasher. Emily glanced at her watch and hummed, shovelling cereal into her mouth. 

"Good luck guys!" Aubrey called as she continued to flick through her notes. 

"I am Emaline Addario: ultimate drama queen." Emily grinned as Beca rolled her eyes. "Bye." 

"You're too obsessed with that show." Beca called after her as she blew everyone a kiss and smiled brightly before running upstairs to get changed into uniform. 

____________________

The fifth note was before the Physics paper 1 exam. Beca had been sitting on the floor of house office the night before with her layer whilst Stacie ran through the course. She remembered trudging back to her and Chloe's dorm before flopping on the bed and passing out. Her 6:00 am alarm went off as she slapped her shelf to turn it off. 

She had received other notes attached to the desktop computer only she uses in house study saying to "listen to music that helps me focus - not David Guetta" and a few others in other places, her personal favourite being the one she found in her shoe cubby saying "hopefully maths won't destroy your sole but the lollipops afterwards will heel you". 

She noticed the blue sticky note attached to her phone and ran a hand through her dishevelled hair as she read it.

"'May the mass times acceleration be with you. I know you're not the biggest fan of Star Wars (as evident from your ex Jesse) but I know you appreciate bad jokes.'" Beca read, her voice raspy but a smile, though she tired to fight it, finding its way on her lips. 

She rolled her eyes before she turned over and saw the ginger already gathering her physics textbooks - despite her being in bed a mere five seconds ago. 

"Morning grumpy." Chloe smiled as Beca nodded. 

"Chloe," Beca spoke as she sat up, stretching her arms out, "was anyone in here last night?" 

"Well I asked Jessica to grab me my notes from my desk, Emily returned your pencil she borrowed, I think Amy tried to draw a dick on your cheek but Aubrey stopped her as the marker touched your cheek because she'd 'get it in the ass as head of layer' and Lilly came in here at one point too." Chloe then looked at Beca. "Why? Did someone wake you? I told them to be quiet... what did Lilly do to y-" 

"No, no crazy I'm fine." Beca muttered, swatting away Chloe's hands that were motioning up to hold her cheeks. "I just got another note is all." 

"Secret admirer must really like you." Chloe grins. 

"Dude, isn't it a little creepy?" Beca asked. 

"It's sweet Beca, you love it don't you?" Chloe teased, noticing the flush on Beca's cheek every time she read one of the notes and the little smile that would tug at her mouth. 

"Shut up I don't-" Beca took one look at Chloe's raised eyebrows and sighed. "...Okay, they're cute I'll admit that. And they kinda make my day and - ugh what is _happening_  to me?" Beca shoved her head in her hands. "I don't even know who's leaving them."

"You haven't bothered to find out? I could help! I've watched enough episodes of Sherlock-"

"No, I have an idea." Beca spoke. "I'll leave them notes back."

"But you don't know who it is?" Chloe frowned. 

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." Beca said, grabbing a stack of sticky notes on her desk. 

____________________

 _"The seventh day of the week is my favourite; it's named after you. P.s: I really appreciate your notes, they make me smile or whatever. Not asking you to reveal your identity... maybe we could make this a game?"_ Beca then placed the orange sticky note on the desk she usually works at and shook her head. 

"This is idiotic." She mumbled before slipping out of house study. 

____________________

 _"A game? Don't get too competitive, we all know how monopoly ended. And I'm enjoying your equally cheesy jokes; nice to know I'm rubbing off on you. Here's your note for the day:  you are spec-tacular at creative writing! Good luck for English tomorrow."_ Beca grinned at the note before putting her laptop on the desk and setting to work. 

The door then opened and Beca turned her head. 

"Morning Beca." Emily smiled, Beca wondering how she wasn't shivering in only her pyjama shorts and a hoodie.

"Morning Em." Beca smiled. 

"An actual smile?" Emily noted as she slid into the chair next to the tiny DJ. "Something must have perked you up this morning." Emily's eyes fell down to the blue sticky note from under Beca's hand. 

"Yeah, something like that." Beca smiled as she opened her english file, not noticing how Emily blushed when she slid the sticky note into her pencil case. 

____________________

"You could compare handwriting." Stacie hummed as Beca glanced at the newest sticky note. 

"Sorry?" Beca asked, unplugging an ear bud. 

"Compare handwriting to put this love, simon-esque story to it's happy ending: Beca meeting the sticky note girl she fell in love with." 

"W-woah, I am not in love with her." Beca interrupted. "Maybe someone else..." Stacie perked up with a wild glint in her eyes, "you'll never know who I'm pining over!" Beca pointed before Stacie could speak. Stacie smirked and winked. 

"We all know it's me Becs." She teased. "Especially in your dreams." She smirked and Beca rolled her eyes as she plugged her ear buds back in and finished her practice History essay. 

____________________

"Shit!" Beca cursed; she had no more contact lenses. "Where are my stupid glasses!" She began to fumble about her desk. Chloe had already gone to check the house study, Stacie the kitchen and the rest of her layer their dorms and for some reason Lilly suggested the bathroom... 

Beca groaned as she went to go collect her uniform from her laundry shelf, knowing someone will find them. As Beca trudged back to her room, eyes desperately trying to adjust to their blurred surroundings, she encountered Emily walking past her. 

"Any sign of them?" Emily asked and Beca grunted, shaking her head in irritation. "Try your dorm again, I'm sure they're somewhere. 

Beca nodded as she pushed her door open with her hip and dumped her laundry on her bed. She reached for her phone to see if anyone had found them. As her hand found her phone she stopped dead.

Her glasses sat on her desk with a green post it stuck to them. Beca almost cried in joy as she reached for the things, sighing in contentment when she could finally see clearly again. 

 _"You'll need these for the maths exam, I'm told they'll improve di-vision. But seriously, don't lose your glasses miss! It's like losing your eyes!"_ Beca grinned again, as she knew to write another note to leave on the desk; their usual communication site. 

 _"If I knew who you were I swear I'd kiss you. You're a life saviour!"_ Beca scrawled on a post it after putting on her uniform and reassuring her layer. She then grabbed her pencil case and slapped the note on the desk.

"We're going to be late, Mitchell!" Aubrey yelled. 

"Coming!" She yelled.

"That's what she said." Stacie remarked.

____________________

"Beca, you need a break." Emily remarked as Beca stared blankly at her physics notes, nothing going in. 

"I just need five minutes to remember Newton's laws." Beca waved her off. 

"No, come on you need a break. Come watch a quick episode of TV with me, get some sleep and revise tomorrow. The exam isn't until the afternoon and you know your stuff!" Emily insisted, turning Beca around in the desk chair. 

"Fine." Beca sighed as Emily pulled her to the sofa. The two sat side by side as Emily loaded the last episode of 'Everything Sucks!' for the two to watch. "You're obsessed, Junk." Beca rolled her eyes as she set her head on Emily's shoulder. 

"Come on! Kate and Emaline are adorable." Emily giggled, resting her chin on Beca's head. 

"Not as much as you." Beca mumbled, voice inaudible. 

____________________

 _"So GCSEs are almost ending - for you at least, I still have French - so this note trail may start to end yet you aren't any closer. Anyways, good luck for your final exams Bec, banana slug."_ Beca smiled before stopping halfway through putting the post it in her pencil case. 

"'Banana slug'." She repeated before it dawned on her. 

_"Look! Emaline brought her to the stage where she would've kissed her before in spin the bottle Bec!" Emily squealed._

_"Okay, that's adorable." Beca admitted._

_"They're so in love. Ugh banana slug."_

_"What?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow at the lanky brunette._

_"Banana slug, it means she's falling in love. Duh."_

"Holy shit." Beca whispered. "It's Emily." 


End file.
